Why I Cry
by novaeverdeen
Summary: AU. When Daenerys is failing her math class and Jon Snow offers to tutor her, will sparks fly, or will it crash and burn? DaenerysxJon. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Daenerys Targaryen hated math class. When the teacher, Mrs. Cersei gave her back her test with a thirty-two percent, she knew she was in troube. If she failed this class, she'd be off the debate team for sure and that was the only part of school she enjoyed.

"Dany," Cersei whispered and she looked up with her violet eyes, "ou might want to consider a tutor."

Like she had time for that in her busy schedule. A tutor? Oh okay.

"Sure." she said, smiling weakly, as she walked past her to pass out the other tests. She thought about getting a tutor. Her eyes flciked around the classroom and she felt despair. Who would even tutor her? Jorah had a hopeless crush on her which made it awkward to be around him and theon was a jerk. Sansa was pretty smart but she seemed a little too in dreamland for daenerys liking. She sighed, blowing her blonde hair out of her face.

The bell rang just then and Dany got up, shoving her test in her backpack as quickly as she could and lowering her head to get out of class. Next up was biology, which was boring but as least she was passing it. She went to her locker and almost ran into a sad looking boy she remembered in her math class too – what was his name again?

"Sorry." he said before brushing past her into biology class.

Oh yeah, it was Jon Snow. He was quiet and seemed serious in the two classes she had with him, biology and math. She followed him into class and sat at her desk. There was a projector set up. Perfect, a video. Dany could just zone out for this class instead. She yawned and prepared to get comfortable.

As the video played, she looked sadly at her failing math rgrade. What was she going to do? It was awful.

"That test was really hard." she snapped her head up to look to see Jon leaning over from his chair, whispering to her, he had seen her thirty two percernt great, "I don't think anyone did so well on it."

She crumpled the test up hoitily, "How did you do?" she asked.

"I only got an eighty."

is he joking? Yeah he really understood her pain right now.

"That must be very hard for you." she said diplomtically.

Jon kept whispering, "Listen, if you want some help before midterms, I can tutor you. I kinda overheard mrs. cersei saying you needed a tutor. I wouldn't mind, really."

Dany thought over her options, reflecting on her cast mates. Maye this jon snow is her best bet.

"Can you meet me in the library after school?" she asked.

"Sure." he said and settled back into his chair.

She sat up straighter and pretended to watch the film. Maybe things would finally turn around.

After school she headed to the library. Jon was already there, his head in a book with his friend, Sam, she remembered him from enlish class. She walked over to them.

"Hi." she said.

Sam blushed and started to stammer, "Hi Daenerys."

"Dany is fine, Sam." she smiled at him.

"Oh...okay...well i'll get out of your way then, okay." he picked up a giant book and moved past her, leaving jon and her alone.

Dany sat down next to him and pulled up a chair, plopping her math book in front of her.

"I don't even know where to begin." she said hopelessy.

"Well," Jon began, "The mid term covers everrything this term. So we'll start with what you don't understand and go from there."

Dany didn't want to tell him that meant almost everything.


	2. Chapter 2

She was Daenerys Targaryen, for gods sake; why did she need to learn math? Wasn't she supposed to be taking over the world or something right now? You can't be the queen of the world when you're failing math. Who even invenvened tmath? Dany decided to put them on her hit list. We'll see who likes math when you're toast, buddy.

Jon Snow, however, was actually kind of cute. And patient, considering how much Dany didn't understand. "You're pretty smart." She admitted, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. Was he blushing? Nice. "I just study a lot." He mumbled.

"That's cool. It's important to be...smart. You know." Good one, Targaryen. Real smooth. "Yes, generally being intelligent helps you in life." Jon raised an eyebrow. An hour had gone by and the library was pretty empty now. Dany seemed to understand when Jon explained things; he should have been the math teacher.

"So do you want to meet up here again tomorrow after school?" She asked as she heaved her backpack over her shoulders. "Acutally, I'm busy tomorrow." Jon said quitely. "Oh, sorry...do you have a date?" Dany asked colyly. "Kind of. Ygritte. She's in my spanish class..." He trailed off.

"Have fun on your date, Jon Snow." Dany teased and then agreed to meet another time. But somehow she was a bit annoyed, and not because she was a Targaryen. Targaryens didn't wait on anyone. But she found herself wanting to spend more time with Jon and that bothered her.

Surely this wasn't a crush thing, right?

Well, maybe.

Kinda.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Jon sent me a facebook friend request. I added him and logged off. No time to look at his page at the moment. I had an english paper to write.

A few hours later, after I finished writing the paper, which felt pointless and endless, but whatever, I logged back into facebook. I felt sleepy but wanted to check before I went to bed. I had a message from arya asking when we would hang out again, and another message from jorah asking me out on a date. Dessspperateee, okay. I ignored jorah's and answered Aryaa's.

Out of curiousity I clicked on jon's page. It was out of curiousity, I swear it, okay. I brought up his page and my heart swooped when I saw he had recently uploaded pictures of him and ygritte at their date. They were at some pizza place, taking dorky photos together of sharing pizza slices and having a laugh. Jon hadn't laughed with me. What made Ygritte so special?

I don't know why but I felt angry. And annoyed with myself for being angry. What was that about? How coul I be taken by a boy I had one study session with? I closed out of his page, feeling completely irrational.

The next day, at math class, mrs. cersei was in rare form, barking out about equations or something while we walked in. why was she so moody? The principal, robert, was her husband – maybe they had an unhappy marriage of something, I don't know.

"Hey Dany." it was jon, he waved a little at me.

"I can't make the study session tomorrow." I was the blood of the dragon, not some second hand hang out fest.

"Oh," he said, "Okay."

That was it? Did he even care? That annoyed me even more.

"Do you want to reschedule?" he said and he pulled out a planner. Oh my god. I was so over this.

"No."

And I went to my seat.

In biology, unfortunely I sat next to Jon. Luckily there was no movie this time, and I tried to fake-pay attention to the lesson. Really I was just texting my friends on my phone. Jon was paying avid attention the lecture, I noticd. Not that I was looking at him or anything. Nope. Just texting my friends. At the end of class, I stood up to grab my things and jon spoke.

"Dany, hey, are you sure you don't want to reschedule?"

"Yeah, i'm fine," I said quickly, trying to shove my book into my backpack, "It's fine."

"I can tutor you tomorrow after school at the library if you want again. One session might not be enough to help you."

Failing math. Or working with someone I may or may not have feelings for and sucking it up because they were dating Ygritte. I really needed to pass this class and jon was my best shot. But I felt too stubborn to accept his help. I din't like having crushes on people.

"It's fine, rally Jon." I said and I eleft him back in class.

After school, I was walking towards my car which had adorable dragon decals on it, when I saw jon and ygritte talking by the lockers. Jon was laughing again. Why did he look so cute whe he laughed? He never laughd with me...but to be fair I was usually snapping at him or something. I walked past him without a second glance. I didn't need to get hung up on someone who clearly wasn't interested.


	4. Chapter 4

That night while Dany was trying to get to sleep she suddenly had a brilliant idea. Why not go out with Jorah? As a future queen she would be doing him a favor, not to mention it would probably make Jon jealous. Or did Jon feel the same way about her already? Too many questions! Her brain hurt.

The next day in math class Dany approached Jorah casually, "Hey, Jorah, would you like to go out Friday night? We can go get some pizza or something." She smiled. "S-sure Dany. That would be nice." He gaped at her. "Friday night, don't forget!" She said, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She hoped Jon was watching from his corner of the room. Let him deal with that!

"I saw you asking out Jorah in class today." Biology was a bore as usual, and her devious plan was the only thing entertaining her. She had ignored Jon until he had leaned over to speak to her. "Hmm yes, I did." Dany replied daintily. "I didn't know you were interested." Jon seemed almost amused.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow!" Dany thought her impression of Ygritte was pretty good. Was that even correct grammar? And how many times a day did Ygritte say that? This guy had awful taste in women.

"Since we both have dates for Friday night, why don't we go on a double date?" Jon suggested. "We'll eat some pizza and go to the arcade or whatever teenagers do." He added. Dany brightened and clapped her hands together. "That's perfect!" She said. Perfect for making you jealous, she thought.

Putting up with Jorah's clinginess almost seemed worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

I finishe culing my hair in front of the mirror. Jorah kept texting me making sure everything was okay. Yeah, yeah, everything was fine. I had changed the plan though. Pizza and an arcade? No way okay. I needed jon to see me be graceful and gorgous. And ice skating was totally where it was at.

We mwet up outside the rink, jorah looking like a lovesick puppy and ygritte looking kinda cute – damn her. Jon looked cute too even though I wasn't looking. Really.

"Ready?" I asked them, smiling.

"Oh yes," jorah sai, grabbing my hand. Okay, clingy much?

Ygritte was clomming onto jon already, "i can't wait."

we got our skates and made our way to the rink. Jorah pulled me out onto the rink and I was already annoyed. How was I going to get jon's attention if jorah was all over me?

"Jorah," I said sweetly, "i am so thirsty."

"i'll get you something to drink" and he whisked off on his skates.

Jona and yigritte were skating together and holding hands. Gag! What is that about? I skated over and pretended to be clumsy and "accidently" seperated them.

"oh sorry, i'm not very good at this." isaid as I almost toppled over.

Jon grabbed me to steady me and his hands felt warm on my waist. I flicke my violet eyes up to him and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks.'

Jon was blushing! Ygritte cleared her throat and jon suddenly let go of me and I almost fell over for real this time. God, rude. Jorah came back with a drink.

"I'm not thirsty now." I snapped at him and he drank the drink himself. He then grabbed my hand and took me off skating.

Okay so falling all over him didn't work – maybe this would – I moved close to jorah and skated with him.

"Are you have funning?" he asked me.

I laughed loudly like he had said something really hilarious. Jon looked over, yess.

"Oh jorah!" isaid loudly, hitting him playfully.

Jorah looked slightly confused but whatever. Suddenly jon skated over. Success!

"Hey, we wer gonna grab some food at the rink resturant."

"Sounds good to me." jorah said and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it and beamed at jorah and jon squirmed a little.

At dinner, ygritte talked a LOT about her people, jon didn't talk at all, and jorah just looked at me a could I get jon's attention?

"So, dany," ygritte was speaking to me, "Jon said he was helping you in math? "

"Yes," I smiled, "he helped me."

"I still think you need more lessons, dany." jon said, eating a piece of pizza.

Bingo. "Okay.'

"Really/" jon said looking slightly surprised.

"Tutor knows best!" I said cheerfully, taking a sip of my coke.

Jorah spoke up, "Dany, I can help you with math."

"No it's okay, I can help her." jon said suddenly.

"No I can."

Uh-oh. This was getting awkward. I looked over at ygritte, who as looking annoyed.

"Jorah can probably help her, jon." she snapped.

"Well I mean, I already started to help Dany and -"

"Are you done eating?" she snapped and snatched his hand and yanked him towards the rink.

Well that was interesting.

After the date I was home when my phone buzzed. I checked it and to my surprise it was jon.

I REALLY WANT TO TUTOR YOU. It said.

I paused thoughtfully when another message came in from him.

I DON'T WANT JORAH TO.

I texted back MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL?

And his reply was WHERE

I thought for a moment and then replied with MY HOUSE.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school Dany was so excited she could barely sit still. Her plan had worked, and now a cute guy who she sorta-maybe-kinda had a crush on was coming over to her house. But ugh Dany would have to lock up her little brother Viserys, who was already a huge douche at the age of 14. "Don't wake the dragon!" He kept yelling. She couldn't wait to get rid of that little brat. Put that on your to-do list, Dany, she reminded herself. Get rid of annoying brother. Check!

"D-did you have a nice time, Dany?" Jorah asked in math class, that puppy look making her feel sick. "Sure, Jorah. It was nice." She smiled tactfully. "Maybe we can do it another time…" Jorah trailed off. She made a random noise that hopefully sounded like "Don't count on it, you weirdo". Jeez being a queen in training was tough.

She hurried home to get ready for Jon, tidying up the place and locking Viserys in his room. "Do not make a sound, you rat." She hissed through the door. "BUT I WANT TO COME OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THE DRAGON!" He yelled, pounding on the door. She ignored him. Too bad their parents were dead. Or whatever.

When the door bell rang she squeed and let Jon in, her heart in her throat. "Hi Jon!" She said in what hoped was a "I'm trying to seduce you" way. "I'm really sorry for how Ygritte acted the other night." He said after they had settled down on the couch. "She was in a bad mood." Dany shrugged. No wonder. If Dany was yrgrieete, she'd be jealous too. Not everyday you get to sit with a Targaryen.

Dany was too nervous to study, and from the way Jon was fidgeting she thought maybe he was nervous too.

"Dany?" He said at one point, sighing and closing his book. "I have something to tell you, and it might not go over too well. But it feels right." He sighed again.

"What is it, Jon?" She asked. "I like you. A lot." He admitted, blushing. "You're really cool, and I think there's a good interior underneath that queen exterior." He remarked. Well, Dany didn't agree with that-she was a flawless queen both inside and out. But what did Jon Snow know? Nothing. And Dany meant that in a fond way.

"I like you too." She said, feeling her cheeks flush. "You're pretty cute, and smart. I feel like we could be good together." Dany leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jon's, her heart pounding. He was a nice kisser.

"I'm sorry, Dany. I have to go, I'm sorry." Jon pulled away and gathered up his things,. "This was a bad idea. We could never work…you're just out of my league. I'm really sorry." He apologized. "No, Jon, it's right! We would be good together!" Dany insisted. "Soryr Dany." He seemed sad. "I'll see you later."

After he left she sighed and collapsed on the couch. What was that all about?

Upstairs Viserys screamed for his supper. "I'M COMING!" Dany screamed back, stomping up the stairs. "I SWEAR TO THE SEVEN GODS, I WILL END YOU! YOU WILL KNOW MY WRATH, WITH FIRE AND BLOOD!" She bellowed.

This whole night was a disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school I felt more confused than ever. Why did jon think he was out of his leauge with me? If I was interested in him and ehe was interested in me, what was the problem? Why was he so brooding all of the time?

In math class, mrs cersei was rambling about gods know what and I was doodling in my notebook. I didnt get much studying done last night. Was jon still my tutor? Where did we really stand? I tossed a glance over at jon but jorah was waving at me. Ugh just stop, pleae, jorah. I grabbed my phone and texted jon. I could see him peer down at his phone. My text had said WE NEED TO TALK. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably and typed back. Bzz whent my phone and I looked down.

AFTER SCHOOL?

OKAY, I wrote back.

After school I met him in the parking lot. He looked so cute, wht was he being so difficult?

"Dany, listen," he said, "about last night..."

"Jon, why are you trying to deny our feelings? I mean...i like you. You like me. What is the problem?"

"I just...focusing on my studies is important. And you're so...beautiful, I don't want to get distracted."

Distracted?! I was Daenerys Targaryn okay, I was the main event!

"You can juggle both, jon." I said dryly.

"No you don't understand how captiviating you are, dany." he said to me.

It gave me shivers and I titled my head, "why don't you tell me?"

Jon blushed and I smiled at him, "Jon, we can talk this out. We can make something work. See me only on weekends or whatever, your studies are so important."

"Dany..." he reached for my hand slowly, almost nervouly, "i don't think I can tutor you and not be taken by you. I don't think I can. But I don't want you to fail math either."

love or math? Was this kid serious? What a dork. But a dork I liked, even if he was worried about my math grade.

"Jon!" cma a yell and jon let go of my hand..

Ygritte was storming over.

"What are you doing, Jon Snow?" she looked over at me, "What are you doing with this floozy?"

"Excuse me?" I said, laughing, "Are you serious right now?"

"Get off my boyfriend."

I crossed my arms, "I didn't think you two were exclusive."

"Well we are, so back off."

I got in her face, "Well you might want to tell Jon that. Because I don't think he got the memo."

"Girls -" jon said.

"Shut up!" we both snapped at him and turned back to each other.

"You know nothing, dany." she hissed at me.

"Why don't you show me then bit-"

All of a sudden she punched me. She punched me! I spun and hit the ground, totally taken by surprise. Oh it was on now. Fire and blood, fire and blood. I lunged after her and we started to fight right in the parking lot. Trashy but what could I do? I wasn't taking her laying down. Jon tried to break us up as Ygritte pulled on my hair and I was yanking on her ugly coat. I scratched at her face, leaving claw marks until Jon pulled Ygritte away and Sam pulled me back.

"Stop it!" jon said, he looked at Ygritte, "How could you do that?"

Ygritte spat blood, "You heard how she was talking to me!"

"Not enough to punch her! I'm done." he looked at us, "With both of you." and he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Dany had never felt so low in her life. She was used to getting what she wanted; she was a Targaryen. So why couldn't she get this one guy that she really liked? It didn't seem fair, and Dany consoled herself by watching cheesy romance movies and eating icecream. She had texted Jon a few times, but apparently his phone was off. Boys were so stupid!

"What's wrong, Dany?" Jorah asked when she saw him again. "Nothing. It's a long story." She sighed and shuffled to math class, dreading seeing Jon again. Why did Math exist, again? She could add 2+2. Anyone knew about subtracting and dividing. Who needed school anyways, not when you were just going to be a queen in the first place. Ugh.

"jno, Please, just talk to me." She said quietly, standing in front of his desk. "I'm sorry for the fight, really. I said some stuff, Yrgieete said some stuff, we were both saying stuff." She sighed. "I just thought you were different, Dany. Please, leave me alone." The bell rang and Dany plopped down in her seat, tuning out 's lectures. Seven Gods did that woman need to get laid. Her husband needed to step it up.

"Today, class, is our 'Let's see how well you'll screw up' math test." Cersei announced. She slammed her hands on her desk and glared at them. "Remember, Lannisters always pay their debts. Especially when it comes to failing grades." Crap! Dany had forgotten all about the test today…she groaned inwardly and prayed that all the stuff Jon had taught her stuck.

But as the tests were passed out Dany realized that she recognized most of the problems. She had a good chance of passing this! She hummed happily until Cersei screamed "NO HUMMING! I'LL TAKE POINTS OFF, TARGARYEN!" Get that iron throne outta your ass, Cersie.

After an unsuccessful night of no texts from Jon she didn't expect much when she went into math class the next day. But after the graded tests were passed out her mood brightened. She scored a B+! As soon as class ended she rushed over to Jon's locker, shouting his name.

"What do you want, Dany?" He asked sullenly. "Jon, look! I got a B! And it's all because of you!" She exclaimed, giving him a quick hug before she knew what she was doing. "Sorry about that." Dany apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm happy for you, Dany." He was smiling. "How about we meet in the library again tomorrow? Next time we'll make sure you get an A."


	9. Chapter 9

The next I met Jon at the library to help study for midterms. The test was soon and I need at leat another b to pull off passing.

"Hey" I smiled at him as I set my things down.

"Hey, Dany." he smiled.

I couldn't help myself, I ruffled his hair and sat down next to him.

"You're gonna help me right? You won't bee distracted?" I teased, pouting a little.

He blushed, "I'll try not to be." he said and we started going over stuff together.

An hour later the library was almost empty and I was bored of math. I grabbed his hand playfully.

"Jon this is as good as it's gonna get. We've done our homework, studied, let's go have some fun."

"Like what?" and he looked los,t like a puppy.

"Just walk me to my car, dork. I know you ride a bicycle to school."

Cute, but dorky, but whatever. I held onto his hand as we walked to my car.

His hands felt warm and soft and warm in mine and I liked holding his hand. I liked the simple things about jon. Like the way he laughed or patiently explained math to me. This has become so much more than math though. This was becoming more than a crush. I was taken with him. We reached my car and I squeezed his hand.

"Want to see a movie?" I suggested.

"I'd rather talk to you." he said, and then leaned forward to kiss me.

Okay so that wasn't talking but kissing was okay with me. I lenaed back against the car and kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt safe in his arms.

I battered my eyelahsed against him, "I really like you, jon."

"You too, dany."

"I

'd like to be with you. Exclusively."

"You're not into jorah?" he teased me and then laughed. I had made him laugh! Success.

"No1 I was using him to make you jealous."

he brushed a lock of hair out of my face, "that was mean of you, dany."

"I know." I pouted and he leaned in and kissed me again. He smelled of home.

"I'ts okay." he whispered, "i like to be with you too, dany."

I smiled and we kissed again. Things were perfect.


End file.
